Starfleet Academy
Starfleet Academy is the place where Starfleet cadets are trained to fulfill their role as Starship Crewmen and Starfleet Officers. Memory Alpha's Article on Starfleet Academy Epiphany Trek Place holder for the Epiphany Trek version of Starfleet Academy Starfleet Command School is a sub school of the Academy ST-OM Starfleet Academy's main campus is located at the Presidio in San Francisco, although it has satellite campuses, annexes and facilities all over Earth and the Federation Starfleet Academy is an outgrowth of Earth-Force Academy, which itself inherited the experience, knowledge and traditions of all Earth's Militaries. The Academy's intensive training is intended to take the most capable and talented people from the Federation and train them to be the most competent and skilled space explorers, scientists and warriors possible. The Academy was founded in 2161, along with the Federation and Starfleet itself. However, at first Starfleet and the Academy were more advisory in nature, a source of training, knowledge and proceedures recommended to membeer worlds. Due to The Archmedes Scandal of 2172, Starfleet and the Academy were reorganized to create a unified Starfleet identity and standards for training, imporrting techniques and knowledge from all Federation Members. For this reason Starfleet's Command Training School is located and taught exclusively at the Main Campus in San Francisco Due to advances in techniques for teaching, much of the technical knowledge Starfleet Officer's require is readily available from a number of sources Any sizable Federation starship or base should be able to train crew people for technical competence. However the main goal of Starfleet Academy is to create and support in the Cadets a Starfleet Frame of Mind. There are numerous programs, majors and courses of study available at Starfleet Academy. Starfleet officers are trained to learn and to teach for their whole careers. Students at Starfleet Academy are addressed as "Cadet" - they accrue seniority based on the which year they are in. First year Cadets are called "plebes" and have the lowest status. As each year passes, The cadets add one more pip to their rank, topping out at 4 pips. Some cadets stay at Starfleet Academy for longer than four years, completing difficult and large technical courses. Such cadets are considered exceptionally senior 4th year cadets for the purposes of the social rank among cadets. The cadet seniority and pips are not ranks in Starfleet. A cadet is considered to be in a strange indeterminate state between being a civilian and a member of Starfleet. A Cadet is neither an enlisted man, nor an officer. He has no rank in Starfleet and holds no authority of any kind. During the course of study at Starfleet Academy, a Cadet must take one or more Cadet Cruises. During this time the Cadet becomes a Midshipman and is considered to be on active duty. Following successful graduation, cadets are commissioned into the service. Receiving their commission they are no longer Cadets but Starfleet Officers. Starfleet Officers often take a tour of duty instructing at Starfleet Academy, passing on their direct experience with space exploration and the Defense of the Federation. Starfleet Officers on assignment to Earth may take classes at Starfleet Academy to increase their range of skills and versatility. Starfleet Academy is a fully accredited institution of higher learning and is licensed to award PhD, MD and other degrees. 13:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Category:ST-OM Category:Epiphany Trek